powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiation Manipulation
The power to manipulate radioactive decay and radiation spectra. Sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Solar Manipulation. Also Called *Induced Radioactivity (Heroes) *Radioactivity Manipulation *Radiation Control *Radiokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. A material that spontaneously emits this kind of radiation, which includes the emission of energetic alpha particles, beta particles, gamma rays, and neutron particles is considered radioactive. All chemical elements may be rendered radioactive by adding or by subtracting (except for hydrogen and helium) neutrons from the nucleus of the stable ones. The availability of this wide variety of radioactive isotopes has stimulated their use in a wide variety of fields, including chemistry, biology, medicine, industry, artifact dating, agriculture, and space exploration. The health risk associated with exposure to a particular radionuclide will depend on the radiation emitted and its chemical behavior. Beta, gamma, to neutron radiation can penetrate through the skin and may pose an external radiation hazard, but alpha radiation can enter the body by inhalation and ingestion since it bounces off the skin and then detonates afterwards, though they are technically more dangerous. According to the Q factors, beta radiation power output, is a level of 1, making it the weakest. Neutron radiation on the other hand, is a dice toss on whether they are slow or fast, but despite that, they travel extremely long distances. What matters the most is that they are twice as harder to stop unlike gamma rays being stopped by lead for example. The Q factor output for those is 5 for the slower ones, and 10 for the faster ones. Gamma radiation is a Q factor of 1, while the one that exceeds those numbers are the alpha particles. Despite being sluggish and unable to penetrate the skin and clothing, they have a power output of 20, which makes them more hazardous. Ironically, gamma rays for example, is of the electromagnetic category, even though its actually of the nuclear category, but it is the strongest in terms of electromagnetism. Standard hazard suits are virtually to totally useless against ionizing radiation, with the obvious exception being alpha particles. Radiation is always found anywhere, but only in different specific types in terms of what sources they originate. Background radiation may be ionizing radiation, but the dosage rate is too low to be hazardous. There may be instances of it being harmful, but the incidents in association to background radiation are very few and far between. There are also instances of certain foods being radioactive, like bananas. However, the sievert amount is only 0.1%, meaning it's ridiculously low, and it isn't enough to harm people. Intake will lead to dose delivery to the respiratory and alimentary tracts, and absorption into the blood followed by entry into other organs and tissues. Depending on the exposure the Deoxyribonucleic Acid will also start to alter and decay, especially leading to radiation poisoning, which symptoms include swelling in certain parts of the body where the radiation was penetrating, radiation burns, dizziness, headaches, hair loss, vomiting and nausea, apparent recovery, teeth and lips will begin to rot away, body rotting and melting away and becoming cadaverous-like, external to internal bleeding, various kinds of mutations, and finally, physical death. Even if the amount of dosage is low, it can still breach towards the DNA to destroy it, therefore causing cancer, to especially coughing up blood. Unlike other diseases, ARS is not contagious, unless the person is still covered in irradiated debris, like ashes from a destroyed nuclear reactor after meltdown. Radiation of all types can eradicate viruses, making radiokinesis effective against virus-related powers. Applications * Disease Generation including cancers. ** Cancer Inducement ** Disease Inducement: limited to radiation sickness, whether chronic, acute, or to cutaneous radiation sickness. *** Alopecia Projection *** Healing Erasure *** Immunity Reduction *** Necrosis Inducement: When the dosage is severe enough. **** Melting: The victim's internal organs will melt into goop and could be vomited out. * Disintegration via radiolysis. ** Cellular Disintegration since ionizing radiation can shred and disintegrate the cells apart to the point of not being able to reproduce anymore. ** DNA Disintegration: ionizing radiation of virtually all kinds (except for Background Radiation) can destroy DNA. ** Pain Inducement by destroying veins and arteries, especially rendering morphine useless. *** Torment Inducement: if ARS is at an exaggerated dosage level, the person (once out of the latency period) will eventually have their body in a state of necrosis, melting, and burning, to even the point they are screaming in absolute agony. It also takes an extremely long time for them to finally pass away, making it the slowest physical death imaginable. The users can be capable of causing the same process, therefore cruelly and slowly, killing and torturing them at their leisure. * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission to disable electronics depending on the sievert levels. * Heat Manipulation by thermal radiation. * Infectious Blast ** Mutation Inducement * Ionic Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation * Manipulate the properties of radiation. * Move/lift radiation. ** Matter Surfing by riding radiation. ** Radiokinetic Flight * Nuclear Explosion Inducement * Poisonous Fallout Generation * Radiation Absorption * Radiation Attacks * Radiation Constructs * Radiation Detection * Radiation Generation * Radiation Immunity * Radiation Solidification * Self-Detonation Techniques *Radiokinetic Combat *Radiation Aura *Radiation Empowerment *Radiation Negation *Radiation Physiology Variations *Beta Radiation Manipulation *Caustic Energy Manipulation *Collision Inducement **Antimatter Manipulation **Positron Manipulation **Reality Selection **Star Creation *Cosmic Radiation Manipulation *Gamma Radiation Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Infrared Radiation Manipulation *Ionic Radiation Manipulation *Lazarus Wave Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Optical Phenomena Manipulation **Light Manipulation *Orgone Radiation Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Quark Manipulation *Radiation Embodiment *Radiation Magic *Radio Manipulation *Ultraviolet Manipulation *Warp Wave Manipulation *X-Radiation Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Associations *Alopecia Projection *Combined with Magma Manipulation, this results in Corium Manipulation. *Cosmic Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Electro-Weak Force Manipulation ***Weak Force Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation *Gravitational Energy Manipulation *Multiversal Force Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Particle Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Radioactive Bodily Fluids *Radiation Weaponry **Radiation Artillery *Solar Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation *Wave Manipulation Limitations *Users of Radiation Resistance are resistant, while those of Radiation Immunity are impervious. *Since radiation is a form of energy, users of Anti-Energy Manipulation can destroy all forms of radioactivity. *Weak against lead, concrete, iron, (Gamma) paper, (Alpha) aluminium, (Beta) carbon, boron, and water (Neutrons). *No ionizing radiation affects pure silica, a type of glass material. *Users light is affected by everything that all radiation is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create radiation, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Must be careful when using the ability. *While standard hazmat suits are virtually to totally worthless against ionizing radiation, alpha particle radiation can't penetrate both skin and clothing. *May be constantly active at varying levels. *May take time to learn control. *May be limited on how much or type of radiation they can control. Trivia * In entertainment media like western animation, the glowing light emitted from radiation is lime green in color, though in real life its shown to be light blue, a result of air ionized by the radiation or an effect known as Cherenkov Radiation, with the former being observed in the air, and the latter inside the liquids normally surrounding a nuclear reactor. * As of explained earlier, Background Radiation may be a variant to ionizing radiation, but it doesn't exactly harm organisms because the levels of it are too low to induce radiation sickness. Since it existed for a long time on Earth, it can be determined that the radiation was created alongside the planet ever since the beginning. Known Users Known Items * Fusion Reactor (Spider-Man 2) * Positron Blaster Cannon (Gundam Franchise) * Quantum Field Generator (DC Comics) * Firestorm Matrix (The Flash) Gallery Ionizing Radiation Symbol.png|Ionizing Radiation Symbol Non-Ionizing Radiation Symbol.png|Non-Ionizing Radiation Symbol Optical Radiation Symbol.png|Optical Radiation Symbol Nukem1.jpg|Duke Nukem (Captain Planet) File:DCAU_Blight.png|Derek Powers/Blight (DC Comics) Quantum Collider.jpg|Multiplex's Quantum Field Generator (DC Comics) uses focused cosmic and quantum radiological phenomena to breach gaps into reality and beyond. Powers_ted_cabin.jpg|Ted Sprague (Heroes) creating a dangerous blast of radiation. Dark Samus.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) can absorb and manipulate Phazon radiation to devastating effect. James Darnell X-Ray (Marvel Comics).jpg|After being exposed to cosmic radiation, X-Ray (Marvel Comics) can transform and emit any and all forms of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum. File:Frankie_Raye_(Earth-616)_from_Fearless_Defenders_Vol_1_12_001.jpg|Frankie Raye/Nova (Marvel Comics) Radioactive Man.jpg|Radioactive Man (Marvel Comics) Hulk 2099.png|Hulk 2099 (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Radioactive Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Energy Powers Category:Common Powers